coffee_grainsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Change of Coff
''A Change of Coff ''is the 12th episode of Season 4 and the 90th episode of Coffe Grains. In this episode, Lincer brought up a black fish to his house and shows it to both Michi and Coff. Soon, Coff begins to have a series of unlucky accidents, and culprits the fish, but nobody believes on him. Plot The episode begins with Lincer walking in the street, with a box with the name "The Petty House". Lincer goes to Coff's house. When Coff opens the door, Lincer tells him he has bought a new pet: a black fish. When Lincer opens the box, Coff tells him that the fish looks great. Coff invites him to some cookies. Then Lincer leaves and goes to Michi's house. While Coff is going to pick up the dishes, however he slips with a broom and goes rolling, to hit the refrigerator. Then, grape jelly falls in his eyes, and he runs directly to the bathroom, to wash himself, but nevertheless, the water shoots out, straight at his face. When Coff dries up, he decides to go downstairs and buy some cookies. Coff slips down the stairs, leaving him on the floor very tired. When he leaves, nothing happens, except that a car treads on his feet. On the way, "flea" attacks him, since he thinks he was a thief. In the store, they tell him that the store is closed, although the sign clearly says open. Outside, a lot of anvils fall on top of him. We see that it was Riy who was throwing, while he warned that "those anvils no longer served him". Coff begins to suspect, so he enters his house, and goes up to the second floor. This one slides with the floor and ends on the stairs to go to the terrace. On the terrace, Coff slips with a dumbbell, falls with a stone on the floor. Then, Coff says that it would be better to go with Lincer's black fish, and that's when he reveals himself, he goes down the stairs, carefully, and goes through the myth book of "Coffs and Legends." He sees that black fish can cause bad luck. He decides to buy some good luck products (tremas, horseshoes, fake ladybugs and more). However they were when he discovers that a club is cardboard. Lincer asks what happens to Coff, and Coff, angry and desperate, and says he hates Lincer's fish for causing him pure bad luck. Lincer tells him that's stupid, however, Coff shouts "I HATE YOUR FISH!", And everyone, even Michi, approaches. Coff explains why, however, everyone mocks and gets angry, because they think that Coff is an exaggerated ignorant. Coff tries to prove it, approaching the fish and moving away again. Here a giant stone falls, and then a rebound platform lifts it to the sky and it falls into a garbage dump. However, Lincer does not believe him, and everyone tries to catch him. Then, we see Coff in a wood, and he is tied and trapped. We see that the kids are throwing watermelons, not seeds, if not whole watermelons. When Coff is released, many rays fall on him. By running, this is lost away, and has to return. Bitten by dogs and falling cactus, he returns to distract, but at the doors of everyone (including Lincer and Michi) have a sign that says "No Coffs are allowed". Coff admits that he does not need those morons, but then, all the dogs that had attacked him persecute him, ending the episode.